lucian_films_thirteenth_deluxe_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lucian Films Thirteenth Movie! For Real!/Transcript
Immerse Story 1/5 (Fade In look LS Walking) Lucian Tyler Soliz: Hello Kriste Ledbetter Wright Opening Scene (YouTube Original Ident, Lucian Films 13) (Fade In. Earth World) Narrated: And Now! American Express City, Me It's Futuristic (Sky Down, City Travel) Narrated: And The First 2016, Because Now..... (Pop In "The LFT Movie For Real" Pop In) Narrated: Annnnd Luciaaaaaan Fillllllmmmmsss 13!!!!!!!! Wake Up, Theatre Song (GarageBand Song) Lucian Tyler Soliz: (Sleep, Arlam Clock) And Time? AND TIME!! Oh Boy! (Arlam Clock In Shotgun) Lucian Tyler Soliz: I'm Me, Lucian Soliz in LFT Movie For Real, Let's Go (LS Bathroom Shower, Brush Teeth, Suit) Lucian Tyler Soliz: (Music) Today Forward And! Dance With Theatre AMCs! Plush: (Music) And Now First Pinkie & Daddy In YouTube 2020, Lucian Films 13 Here! Pinkie Finger: (Music) And Now I'm Fingers Hug (Music in Everyone) Everyone AMCs Theatre Courage Dog: Let's Go AMCs Theatre Everyone: (Music) LFT And You! Me And You! Animal Time! Time, Reller! (Everyone Sings Bye Bye Movie! By Spencer Everly) (Cars Drive AMCs, AMCs First Ticket, Popcorn, Cotton Candy, Hot Dogs, Theater AMCs) (Theater Zoom In) AMCs: Now America! Enjoy The Show! (Fade Out) 3D Opening (Fade In City Neon) Narrated: Ahh, The City, Which Has The Largest 3D Movie 2020, And Dooowwwn (Down For City Zoom In) (Mommy House In Door Open) Narrated: It's Me! Lucian Tyler Soliz, Untied State Now PS4 Lucian Tyler Soliz (3D Characters): Hello Guys, I Name LS, It's Me Is Family Kriste Wright (3D Characters): Love LS and Pinkie, Daddy Love (Warning Evil) Daddy Fingers (3D Characters): Oooh Noo!!! Oh A Dangerously Brenden Soliz Lucian Tyler Soliz (3D Characters): Yes I'm A, Let's Go (Battle Music in LS Family Run Rocket Ship) Brenden Soliz (3D Characters): Haa Hahahaha!, It's Me Brenden Soliz, And Now in Robot Danger Queen Katheri-- Lucian Tyler Soliz (3D Characters): NOT FAST! (Cannon Explosion In Fly Family) Pinkie Fingers (3D Characters): ATTACK!? (Everyone Punch Brenden Soliz) Brenden Soliz (3D Characters): Curse You LS!!!!!! (Fade Out) Win! (Cheer Crowd Win) Lucian Tyler Soliz (3D Characters): We Did It Coming Soon....... Brenden Soliz Scoured Alien Call Brenden Alien in Help!!!! Run Swedish Battle With/Theater Real Life/Fighting LS Death/Powerful Drink Lucian Tyler Soliz (3D Characters): Aaaaah! (Fall Down Death) Alien: Yes Yes YAAAAAAAAY!!!!!! YOU WIIIN!! Kriste Wright (3D Characters): (Gasp) Oh no! I'm Sorry (LS Died: geeeem aliiieeeen) (Death LS) Noooooooooooo!!!!!!! THAT ITTT!?!?! LUUCIAN TYLLLER SOLLIIIZ!!???!!! (Zoom Out in TV) Lucian Tyler Soliz: Oooh Nooo? Plush: This Is Me?? The Pirates: We me alienating UFO LS!! LFT in Home! (Crying Walking) Brenden Soliz: Waaaait! I Idea! Lucian Tyler Soliz: Yeah! Brenden Soliz: Powerful Drink! Plush: OK a Me 3D The Pirates: (Walk Backwards) Hey Guys! Look! (BS Throw Powerful Drink in Time Machine TV into 3D) Here I Cooooome! (LS Died Fall Down Powerful Drink) Power Power POWER POWER POOOWWWER!! (Growing Up Transformation) (Explosion Glad Sky Twilight LS) Brenden Soliz: WE DID IT (Run Away) Alien: Kill Kill Me A.m. Teams Worrk? (Big Eye) No WAAAAAY!!!!!!! Final Battle Alien Killers Alien: Oooohooohoooo (Fall Down) Alien: Oww! Hurt Leg!!!! (Fred: My Leg!!!!!) Alien: Shut Up (Fred: Ok Myyy Leeeeg) (LS Both Gasping BFDI) Alien: (Evil) It Night Iiiitt Nightttt (Laughing Chuckle) Brenden Soliz (3D Characters): Yeeeah!!! (Cannon Ball kick Sky Files Into Time Machine) Noah Riguel: (Wake Up) Good Morning! It's Day in dinnertime Coming Soon.......... You Win! Brenden Soliz (3D Characters): UGGGGH!!! Alien: HEEEELLPP MEEEEEE!!!!!!! (Police Jailbreak) (Hooray Crowd) (Win Music Sting) Lucian Tyler Soliz (3D Characters): Whew! We Did It Kriste Wright (3D Characters): (Walk) Huh? (Crowd Cheer) Yaaaay! We Did It in LS! Family 2021 Future Lucian Tyler Soliz (3D Characters): Thanks You Mommy Good Day! Ending Credits The End (Fade In in Jailbreaking) (Police Walk) Brenden Soliz (3D Characters): Dude? Alien: What happened? The bad LFT in disguise? Police: No Problem, Not The Movie Is LFT Channel! Alien: Fine Then, That means the looks And jail me Watch TV, Really Like Blue's Clues 2019 And Now? 3....2.....1 (Alien Watching in Shrek Movie by All Star) Alien: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA---- (Pop Out Black Screen, Movie Logo, The End)